Forever or Never?
by Devilslawyer123
Summary: Jess meets Lucas. Lucas is Robs second cousin. Rob and Lucas fight for something or someone? Lucas disappears and so does a little girl from New York. Rob is first suspect. Is it Forever or Never?
1. Chapter 1

please R and R!! I love readin what other people have to say about my writing.

**CHAPTER 1.**

**FIGHT...**

"Whaddya mean, 'no way'? You hardly know him!" I shout. Mum had said No Way to Rob. How unfair is that? VERY!!! She hardly knew him!

"Exacly! I hardly know him, and he's a . . . he's a . . . .. he's a . . . a . . ."

"A Grit?" I spat out. "So? So? He's human as much as you and me! This isn't fair, mum."

"Ever heard the saying LIFES NOT FAIR?" I hated her then. I really really hated her. I know, I know. I shouldn't diss my parents but in someway or other, they were dissing ME. Oh yeah and ROB just because he's a GRIT. I stalk out of the room and open the front door. They couldn't stop me now. I am eighteen. Or nearly eighteen anyway. I walk out and go to my bike. Um, not the two weeled, pedalled bike. But the one with a motor. Both me and Rob were crazy about them. And for each other - well, on my side, he seemed to be really defensive about something these days - I mounted it and didn't bother to wear a helmet. Come on. I wasn't gonna hurt myself here, was I? A small village of Indiana. Rob was probably going to kill me if he saw me without a helmet. And so was Dad.

I headed straight for Chick's, a fellow motorcyclist and small restaurant owner. It was also the only place where I could get a decent burger _and _pay less than all the other customers. My father owned two restaurants. Well one now. One of them burned down as an act of vandalism. At the restaurant you can only find Italian food because my parents are Italian. When I got there, Chick welcomed me with a warm smile and asked, his voice gruff, "The usual, Miss.Mastriani?" I nod and seat myself in the usual place at the bar. A man - or maybe guy? hard to say with that angry expression - came in and sat himself on the stool next to mine. We were both dressed the same. Ripped jeans, combat boots, and a leather jacket. Chick asked him what he wanted and the guy/man hissed in a low voice, "Beer." But not in a unfriendly way. Just the voice you use when you are tired with everyone and everything. Chick took out a freezing cold beer from the fridge, took the cap off with his teeth and poured the drink in a big glass. the man/guy said his thanks and sipped slowly. When Chick put the Cheese Burger I so much adored infront of him, I smiled and the guy/man turned towards me like he just noticed me. His expression was odd. It was something between anger and sadness. Nothing compared to the look that Rob often gave me, the one between amusement and disgust that had me wanting him from the first second we met. In detention. Thats what mede my mother so angry. That he was a Grit AND we met in detention. he smiled a me and said in a low voice, "Hey." a friendly voice. I smiled and said hey back, "Um, I'm jess."

"I know. I'm Lucas. Rob told me about you." I was shocked. He knew _Rob_? The expression must've registered on my face and he must've read it because next thing he said was, "I see Rob didn't tell you about me?" I shook my head. He laughed, a low laugh like he was laughing about some secret joke and wasn't letting anything on, "I knew it. He's embarassed about me. Um, well . . . I'm his second cousin . . . or something like that. I forget, but anyway, I'm family."

"Ahh. I see." But I didn't see at all. That's when I noticed the scar above his right eyebrow, and the purple bruise forming under his eye.

"Fight much?" I asked. His eyebro went up, WAY up.

"Yeah. Um, I do it for a living."

"Riiiiiiight. You FIGHT for a LIVING."

"Yes. Men pay me for beating up certain people of other gangs and blah blah. I get the money and I do what they wnat me to do. Thassal there is ti it, girl. Fight for your keep." Okaaaaay. This guy was freaking me out. I was about to think up some excuse to leave him and my not eaten Cheese Burger, when the door opened and Rob came striding in. He saw me and his shoulders vvisibly relaxed, "There you are. You scared the fright outta me." Only he didn't say fright. He looked at me with that expression of his. The half disgusted, half amused one that made my heart skip a beat everytime he did it. He smiled at Chick and came towards the bar. Thats when he clocked Lucas sitting next to me. "Thought you were going back to New York."

"Thought you'd leave me alone. I just came for a snack before I leave. So chill. I won't be barging into your life Rob." Rob gave a horrible smile at him that made a shiver run down my spine in a really REALLY bad way. He walks towards me and plants a kiss on my chhek, then whispers in my ear, "Come on. Your parents are worried 'bout you."

"Why didn't they come looking for me." I mumbled in reply. But I got up anyway and followed him out. His arm was protectively around my waist as we made our way to his bike, "Hey wait. I came with my bike."

"I'll come and pick it up for you later, OK?" He didn't even look at me as he said it. I stopped in my tracks and pulled him round to face me. My fist banged against his chest and he looked suprised as I yelled at him, "What is WRONG with you, Rob? It's weeks that you don't even look at me when you speak, and weeks since you treated me like a proper girlfriend. I am NOT going to stand this Rob. Tell me what is wrong, and tell me NOW!"

So he told me. And it was better if he hadn't.

I cried all night. And the next day too. And the day after that. How could he? I HATED HIM. I couldn't believe what he said. He was _dumping _me? Why? What had I done? thought as I cried as I never cried before. A bang sounded at the door, and the muffled voice of my Father ordered me to go downstairs. Immediatley. I shouted back, "Leave me alone! You and mum have ruined it all!! Mum went to tell him didn't she? I hate her!" I slumped back against my bed and wrapped my arms around my knees, drained of tears. the door burst open, and Rob stood there, jangling his keys against his leg. He walked over, grabbed my arms and shook me hard. "What are you doing? Your parents did not tell me to dump you. I did it because . . . because-" he didn't say anything after that. He couldn't say anything, bacuse I had sunk my fist into his stomach and he was crumpled on the floor, trying to breathe properly. His eyes were closed and I was sanding over him. I grabbed his shirt and slammed him against the wall, "Nobody dumps me without a good reason, you got that Wilkins? Nobody. You're lucky I didn't sink my fist into your face." I hissed in his face. His eyes were wide with shock - and maybe pain - and he said slowly, "I _did _have a good reason, Jess. Your parents don't agree and deep down nor do I. lucas said that you two were getting pretty comfy with eachother so I thought-"

"What HAVE you got in that head of yours Rob? Me and Lucas? I hardly _know _him! He scary and violent and just looks like he has a horrible mind. OK? And anyway, if I were to two-time you which I would never do, I would never pick someone who is in this town, cuz I know you'll go and beat the pulp outta them." Only I didn't say pulp. He just looked sad and hugged me tight.

"I know you wouldn't but . . . I hit Lucas. Hard. In the face. he told me you two were . . . were." I put a finger on his lips and said, "Don't be ridiculous. I love you too much to go with Lucas."

He smiled, but the smiled didn't quite reach his eyes.

_Outside, in the shade of the garden tree, Lucas stood. A gun in his hand, aiming for the girls winodw where he could see the girl and Rob. heads very close together._

_he aimed and . . . . . . . ._


	2. Chapter 2

**i have a problem. I keep swapping from present to past, so if u spot this . . . LET ME KNOW. Thank yo so much.**

**CHAPTER2.**

**Shot . . .**

I woke up, and my first thought was, _what the hell?_ My arm was stinging and the room looked weird. It was all white like, I dunno, paradise. But of course it couldn't be, because if It was I would be dead, and I couldn't be dead because if I was I couldn't be processing the thought that I was dead. And I don't think paradise had the disgusting smell of cleaning fluids. And if I was dead, I don't think angels could smile at you and wave a massive needle infront of you and say, "Now, I see you're awake and I see you are in pains so if you would just let me, I could give you a shot of painkillers, and you will be asleep in a few seconds flat." I wanted to scream, _excuse me? NO ONE gives me weird shots without my permission!_ But my voice had gone, and all that came out was a horrid, embarassing croak that would have had Rob in fits of laughter. Where was Rob? he would have been here by now. I tried to turn my head round towards the door, but I had to stop because even the slightest turn would bring pain to my arm. Slowly, the pain faded away and all I could feel was darkness engulfing me and bringing me under.

Rob slept. He had been injured but not as bad as Jess, the doctors had said. Jess had been shot in the arm and on the side. She was lucky not to have died, but the doctors had said she wasn't out of danger yet. She could slip into unconsciousness anytime during the night and day. The had to keep her under control for a few weeks before they could be sure she was danger-free. Rob felt like crying. It was his fault after all. If he hadn't dumped her for no reason - because his reason, that he was scared for her when Lucas was around - hadn't counted at all. Lucas could be back in New York for all he could care, but he could still be in Indiana, hiding out. Rob hadn't seen him for years - 9 years - after a fight in the family, and even then, they weren't the greatest of friends. Lucas wanted too much from Robs life. He wanted his friends, his room, his school popularity as one of the scariest people around - he didn't want people to be scared of him, but hey, you have to earn respect somehow, right? - And he had come back a few years after Lightning Girl had become friends - ??? - with Rob. Involuntary, though he might add. He had wanted to befriend her, but with a few rude words, Rob had sent him back to New York preventing any problems. But somehow, Lucas had come back, with more in-black money than ever. His work, beating up people for money was disgusting. Rob had only beaten up people who deserved it, and if they had provoked him in anyway - calling Jess names to his face was one of 'em. Rob smiled at the doctor who came in saying, "Rob, my boy, reading the reports on you, we can let you go next week at th earliest. Hoping that their won't be any counter reactions to the medicines we are giving you now, that is." Rob sighed and slumped back against the cushions. He wanted to go NOW. He wanted to see Jess, he wanted to hit Lucas and send him packing back to New York to his fantastic job. He wanted his old life back.

Lucas lay on the back seats of his car, and thought of what happened. Of what he had done. The jealousy had gripped him so badly when he saw Jess and Rob together, He had heard Jess cry for the past two days - the windows were open and she hadn't noticed - and the way Rob had walked in, like he had every authority and reason in the world - and talked to Jess whos heart he had broken just few days earlier, saw them kissing and making up had made him see red.

This wasn't the end, though. He was gonna go back to New York and come back with a few of his pals.

The nurse who came in this time had just talked to a doctor who was visiting Rob, and told me he was fine. On the other hand, I was still in the Danger Zone. I just looked at them like they were nuts. I'd had worse, Well, not really, but getting struck by lightning was bad enough right? I mean, come on. I have a "GIFT" as the FBI still want to call it that could drive me to insanity. I don't know what happened, but it couldn't be THAT bad, right? The doctor read my expression correctly and sighed, sitting on my bed, "Um, Well . . . you have been shot. In the arm and on your side." I burst into silent laughter, _yeah right!!_ The doctor stared at me like I really had gone insane. He shook his head and continied, "The wound in your arn isn't so deep and not so dangerous, but the one in your side is another matter. You are so lucky you haven't died. Rob is in no danger, and he can leave next week at the earliest." Rob was here? No. No he couldn't be. The doctor must've seen my panicked look as he smiled and asked if I wanted to see him. I shook my head. nodded. shook it again and then nodded again. The doctor laughed and left, appearing a few minutes later, Rob behind him dressed finely in trakkies and hoodie, and a pair of trainers that couldn't be his as he didn't have trainers the colour white. "They're gonna get ruined anyhow, so whats the point in buying 'em white when you can have 'em black?" he had told me once. Rob's mouth turned into a OH shape, and I was sure that it didn't mean anything good. The doctor took the hint and left us alone. He sat on my bed and stroked my hand like he hadn't done in ages. I closed my eyes and leaned back against the cushions. "How you feeling?" I shrugged. I looke out of thw indow and he started stroking my face, "Jess, are you still mad at me?" I nod and look away. Bad move. He grabs myface and turns me to look at him. He hisses under his breath and says, "Look, I'll tell you everything when it's clear for me." He kisses me and goes away, his shoulders hunched. I have never felt so lonely in my life. And I have never wanted my mother more than then.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER3**

_**ROBS POV**_

This was driving me crazy. Lucas turns up on my doorstep with a silly missed-me? grin and then decides that it's over between me and Jess. No way. then what does he do, oh yeah, he just disappears with a stupid note saying _I'm alright, don't cum looking 4 me. U won't find me._ Don't they write those notes, in the movies, when they've been kidnapped? Seriously, the kids crazy. I meet Jess at the school gates like always, kiss her hello then leave her when the bell goes for first lesson, "See you in Detention?" she asks. I laugh and then nod, walking away slowly. She looked kind of ill. Her skin was pale and she had black rings under her eyes. But she still looked like the same old Jess. She limped a bit, because of the wound in her side, but the stitches had been taken out weeks ago and now the wound was healing.

English. Bugger.

I plugged my earphones into my MP3 Player and tuned onto Three Days Grace song Are You Ready,

_You said we'd never get this far,_

_You said your words,_

_we played our parts!_

_You said your two cents_

_now it's my turn,_

_so sit down_

_shut up_

_are you ready?? _I listened to the second, only half concertrating on what Miss. Bayley had to say on Shakespear. _Who cares??_ I felt myself drifting off, when my earphones were taken out and the music stopped. I jerked awake, coming eye-to-eye with Miss. Bayley, "What?" I ask, quite rudely i must admit.

"Detention Wilkins!" I shrugged and drifted back off to sleep. Without the music this time.

"Ok Chick?" I asked after Detention. Jess and I headed for the usual stools and made ourselves comfortable.

"How's it going Wilkins?" Chick replies, handing me a beer and a coke to Jess. She smiles and uncaps the bottle with her teeth.

"You're crazy, Mastriani." I say.

"It's what happens when people hang around with you, Wilkins." I laugh and sip some of my beer. Lovely and cold just the way I liked it. Most of the time I think, _what is someone like Jessica Mastriani doing with someone like me?_ She could have anybody she wanted, but she picked me. Why? When I tried to ask her that once, her only response was to glare daggers at me and ask sweetley, "You want me to leave?" Which made me angry and sulk for the rest of he night. I never tried to ask her again.

It was dark and silent into the night when the phone call came. I reached out sleepley and found my mobile in my jeans pocket.

"What?" I say sleeply

"Mr. Wilkins?-" I grunt in reply, I mean _DUH Who else you dumbass?_ "-Mr.Wilkins this is Jamie Foxer from the FBI department.-" I was fully awake and sitting up in bed, "Go on." I say.

"Well, Mr.Wilkins, your cousin Lucas Roberts? Has gone missing. And I'm sorry to tell you this, but so has a certain Hadley James. Erm, from our files it says that Hadley is you step-sister removed." My _what-what removed? I have a half-sister. _

"You must be mistaken, sir. Lucas left today and I don't know a Hadley James." I wasn't sure Lucas had left today, though, was I? The FBI guy seemed to read my mind.

"Mr.Wilkins, are you apuainted with a certain Jessica Mastriani."  
Oh Here We Go Again.


	4. Chapter 4

**PLZ R AND R!!!! Reading what people have to say about my writing and the way I can improve it really makes my day!!! (God, am I sad or what???) anyway, the characters aren't mine they're Meg Cabot's except for Lucas. He could be Kevin Brooks' or mine. depends the way you look at it...**

**CHAPTER4.**

_**jess POV**_

I got the phone call from the FBI that night. Seriously, don't these guys _ever _get enough?? I even tried to tell them that I lost my powers once, but did they believe me? NOOOOOOOOOO! They haunted me - literally - 'til I found some poor missing kid, and I went looking for him. They followed and caught me out, and it sucked big time. And the internet didn't help either. I typed in on Google '_how to get rid of your psychic powers_' and nothing came out. (**A/N: I didn't do the research myself but it sounded like something Jess would do, so I went ahead and wrote it down. hehe.**) I mean it. Nothing. Nada. Zilch. Anyway, I had just drifted off to sleep when my phone shrilled me awake again. I looked at the flashing screen and saw that it said NO NUMBER, Okaaaaaaay. I pressed the green number and listened to the voice on the other end.

"Miss. Mastriani? This is-"  
"This is the FBI Department. I know, I know. Now, what do you want??" I had cut off the man on the other end. I looked at the digital clock on my nightstand and saw that it was 1.00am. _Fantastic, _I thought as the man on the other end talked about rights and stuff,_ a test tomorrow is exactly what I need. _

"What we're trying to ask is, Miss.Mastriani, your co-operation is needed."  
"Wait. What?" I laughed, what was this guy on about?

"Miss.Mastriani-"  
"Stop calling me that! The name is Jess. " I snapped.

"Ok then _Jess._," He said my name with disgust. Seriously, these guys have to stop smoking dope because it DOES show after a while., "Have you listened to a word I said? Obviously not. A certain Lucas Roberts has gone missing and so has a young girl from New York, erm, now what's her name . . . ah yes Hadley James has gone missing. What I'm trying to say is, will you help us? We know you don't like us-"

"Ok Buster, I'll help. But this is the last time, you got it? Send me the files in the morning and no later, or I won't help." I slammed my phone shut and closed my eyes with a groan. I fell asleep trying to remember square roots and my algebraic notes, (**A/N: I hate algebra, but my sister is ace at it and she is two years younger than me. So tried to make it sound boring and hateful, but if i have failed, please let me know )**)

Can life get any more complicated and boring? I was sitting on my front porch, waiting for Ruth and Skip to come and pick me up, reading through my notes.

"Erm, Bust up Mastriani?" I look up to see Rob sitting on his bike, grinning at me.

"Hey Rob." He walks and kneels behind me putting his strong arms around me from behind and looking at the notes in my hands, "Ouch, square roots. Tsk tsk. Haven't studied?"  
"I went to sleep late last night, finishing off my History Homework, then when I _finally _fell asleep, those dumbasses fom the FBI phone me up about Lucas and this girl called Hadley missing." Rob nods and tells me he had the phone call, too.

The front door opens and my Mother stood their, hands on hips, staring down at me and Rob on the front porch together, Rob groans, stands up and kisses me on the cheek.

"See you later Mastriani." He walks away and I hear a low chuckle from him before he started the engine on his bike and left.

"Jessica, these have come in the post for you." She hands me a brown enevelope, goes back inside and slams the door firmly shut. The files. YIPPEEEEEEEE.

NOT.

**I know my chapters are short, but I write what comes to my mind and when I'm stuck, I just post it as it is. KEEP R AND R'ING!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Again. if u spot any past to present or vice versa mistakes plz tell me. oh and dont stop reviewing**

**CHAPTER5**

**THE FILE…**

_NAME: Lucas_

_SURNAME: Roberts_

_DATE OF BIRTH: Unavailable_

_AGE: Unavailable_

_MISSING? Yes_

_FOUND? No_

_CASE: Went missing on the fifth of January. Rob Wilkins last seen him the morning of the fifth. Jess Mastriani is on Lucas e case. Dr. Krantz is on the case. Lucas Roberts is to be said that he worked for certain people names unavailable. Could be taken for money? Jess Mastriani will be leaving for NYC as soon as possible._

_PRIME SUSPECT: Rob Wilkins._

_SECONDARY SUSPECT: Unavailable._

OK. So my boyfriend (???) was prime suspect and I was supposed to HELP THESE FRICKING LOSERS?? No way. Absolutely No way.

I was thinking - and reading - all this on my way to the cafeteria the same morning - SURPRISE! - of my FAILED Algebra test. Oh dear. Anyway, I sat as far away from anyone - including Rob - that I could. Which meant I sat at the table next to the kitchen doors. Man, the smell of burning stuff is _revolting_.

"You on it again, Mastriani?" I looked up to see Rob glaring down at me. I shook my head and looked back down at the file.

_NAME: Hadley _

_SURNAME: James_

"Mastriani? Look, you can't be mad at me . . . . Still/ I told you I'll explain." I shook my head again and the next thing I knew, the files were flying outta my hands and into the air.

"HEY!! Give 'em back, Wilkins!! That's FBI property!" I jumped out of my seat and lunged at him, the whole cafeteria was silent, waiting for the next move. Crap.

"If they were so important to you, " He snarled "Then you wouldn't bring 'em at school, would you?!?" He sounded so mad, and I hated him more than ever.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I screech, "First you dump me, then you think you can just wander up to me, steal my files AND TALK TO ME LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED? Are you _out of your mind????"_ A flash of hurt went across his face, then in a blink of an eye it was gone. He grabbed me from the front of my jacket and slammed me against the wall,

"You listen to me, Mastriani. I care about you, whether you like it or not. You can't just help these guys. You'll end up in a hospital or a psychiatrist office at least, and then what use will you be to them? Or yourself?" I pushed him away and grabbed the files from his limp hand. He was right of course. He always was. I walked back to the table and picked up my bag and my failed test. I walk out, not daring to look back just in case I would start crying.

_DATE OF BIRTH: unavailable_

_AGE: unavailable_

_MISSING? yes_

_FOUND? no_

_CASE: Missing since the sixth of January. Next door neighbour, Mrs. Jenson, 68, said to have last seen her on the fifth. It Is said that she is related to Lucas Roberts. Jess Mastriani on the case and will be leaving for NYC as soon as possible._

I walked and read and tried to keep from screaming in frustration all at the same time. I sat in front of my locker, with students milling about and some of them staring. The file included two photos. One of Hadley and one of Lucas. Hadley was the classic babe. Only younger. She seemed about seven or eight with big baby-blue eyes and curling blonde hair. She had the mysterious but I-am-everything-and-you-are-no-one look down pat. It seemed that it was taken a long time ago. The photo, I mean.

The second photo was of Lucas. His grey-blue eyes glaring at the camera, his mouth in an angry pout. His hair was blonde with black and gold streaks which I had never noticed before. I suddenly felt something, a small whiff of that smell of his. Gasoline mixed with aftershave. And I saw an image in front of my eyes, like I was seeing through his, only he was angry and screaming something at someone.

Gone. Just like that. The whole thing disappeared and I was back at Ernie Pyle High School, sitting on the floor of the, now empty, corridors.

I slowly got up, feeling the pain in my side tearing away at me, and slowly made my way out of the school. Rob caught up only minutes later. He swung off his bike and sat next to me on the wall surrounding the small pond.

"I'm coming with you, whatever you say, and I'm ready to explain everything." I looked at him in amazement, and grabbed his hand,

"Wait, what? You can't-" He cut me off by raising a hand in the universal sign of 'stop'

"OK. I dumped you because Lucas was putting me off. Him staying here without telling you everything was a big mistake and I was scared of losing you as well as my innocence here and at school. OK? So, first off. I love you. I always loved you and I always WILL love you, whatever you do. Including running away for a secret wedding with Chick." I laughed and so did he. He squeezed my hand and continued,

"I'm coming with you to New York and I'm gonna stand by you all the way. Unless I'm two scared to make it and die of fright." I laugh again. This day was getting better.

"AND, I am NOT going to tell what I'm on probation for, OK?" He saw it on my face probably. The question I had pestered him with since we met. Oh well. We had a whole stay in New York so I could force it out of him.

I smile and say, "We're leaving tonight. Whether you're ready or not."

**ok. maybe this is a bit long and im sorry if it bored u. kp reviewing and tll me of my mistakes!!**


End file.
